


Whoreknee™

by orphan_account



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Bottom Kim Mingyu, Established Relationship, Gay Sex, I have no excuses, I'm Sorry, I'm trying ok?, Implied/Referenced Switch Minwon, Jeon Wonwoo is Whipped, Light Dom/sub, Love Confessions, M/M, Mingyu has a Praise Kink, Mingyu is a whiny Baby, Overuse (and Improper Use) of the Words Baby Hyung and Please, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Top Jeon Wonwoo, Wonwoo is a Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:42:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26991577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Mingyu is horny after a long day full of classes. Wonwoo, of course, is there to help.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 11
Kudos: 185





	Whoreknee™

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, this is my first proper, completed smut. Please don't judge me, okay thanks, bye.

Mingyu was horny. Very horny. So horny, in fact, that he felt the need to have a hand pressed onto his very obvious buldge in his untied sweatpants, while the other one wandered all over his exposed upper body.

He had just woken up from a rather sexual dream, after having napped on the couch for a few hours once his last class of the day had ended, and his mind was still fogged with fatigue.

But he felt the urge to release some steam, anyway.

How couldn't he, when the dream version of Jeon Wonwoo, his ridiculously hot boyfriend, had just made Mingyu's dream-self feel like on cloud nine, by giving him the best orgasm he had ever had the pleasure to feel, that had been triggered by himself on all fours, sticking his ass up in the air, while his face was burried into the sheets of their shared bed to muffle the desperate sounds that escaped his mouth, as Wonwoo fucked into his hole, slowly, but full of passion and lust, whispering his deepest (and dirtiest) desires into Mingyu's ear.

As Mingyu's mind wandered off to the dream, still vividly replaying in his head, his hand began palming the obvious hard-on in his pants, and he closed his eyes, letting the thoughts of his boyfriend filling him up, until his cock was buried deep inside of him, consume him.

His breaths were quick and erratic, reflecting his arousement, and he finally shoved his left hand past the loose waistband of his sweatpants and boxer briefs. The act of wrapping his fingers around the base of his dick, paired with his other hand rubbing over one of his sensitive nipples softly, left him a shuddering mess as he bit his bottom lip, to prevent a whine from escaping his mouth. And amidst his arousal, he couldn't help but think how much better it would be to have his hyung take care of him, instead of having to put up with his own two hands. Wonwoo could satisfy his needs so much better.

Memories of past sexual encounters with his boyfriend flooded his mind, and his hand began to stroke his cock slowly, while his thumb circled around the tip and pressed onto his slit firmly. It was already covered in the precum he was leaking, and his fingers spread the liquid all over the half-hard length in his hand.

_"Fuck..",_ he muttered through gritted teeth and his face twisted in pleasure, while a finger ran over the vein on the backside of his dick, and once again, he couldn't help but think of Wonwoo and that deadly tongue of his, that could let Mingyu feel like heaven and make him come in the matter of minutes.

Mingyu whined quietly at the absence of his boyfriend, and his hand movements began picking up their pace, eyes screwed shut and back arching from time to time, when one of his fingers found their way to his leaking slit again.

(Un)furtunately though, through his haze, the boy didn't notice the click of the frontdoor, and neither did he hear the slow steps of his boyfriend making their way to the living room, so he just continued stroking himself. The sounds that escaped his lips didn't stop, and when a flick of his wrist and a pinch of his fingers sent a particularly pleasuring tingle down into his spine, Mingyu couldn't help but breathe out his boyfriend's name desperately, " _W_ _on..woo_ ".

And that was all it took for said man to come striding through the room, uttering a low "Baby" under his breath. He had been watching Mingyu for approximately a minute or two, before deciding he couldn't take it anymore. The sight of a topless Mingyu jerking off, while whining _his_ name, was just a little bit _too_ alluring. Especially after a day full of stress and work. Wonwoo stood beside the couch in a matter of seconds, and it seemed like Mingyu had finally noticed the other's presence, as he ripped open his eyes and gaped at the man infront of him.

"Hyung.."

Mingyu was burning red and he slowly retrieved the hand from his pants, before propping himself up on his forearms. In other words, he looked like someone, who had just been caught doing something terribly naughty, and the older shamelessly let his gaze wander over the sight of his boyfriend ― all embarrassed, looking up at him with big round eyes ― like a predator watched its prey.

"Gyu..", was all Wonwoo said, before he sat down on the couch next to Mingyu, leaned down and smashed their lips together messily, eliciting a " _hng_ " sound from the younger.

Wonwoo's hands were positioned on Mingyu's chest, having used them to push his boyfriend into his original position, flat on his back, and he noticed the thin layer of sweat that had layed itself upon Mingyu's muscles. The older couldn't help but smirk at that ― it was always nice to see how big of an effect he had on Mingyu, how much he turned him on, even if he was absent, just like it had been the case a few minutes prior.

Mingyu broke the kiss, eyes opening slightly and his bottom lip jutting out into a pout. "What are you smirking at?"

Wonwoo giggled. "Well, you still get embarrassed like it's our first time, plus the fact that you're still as affected by me as at the beginning of our relationship. It's adorable."

The younger's face turned an even deeper shade of crimson, and Wonwoo thought it was absolutely endearing, how he tried to escape from the other's stare, his eyes shying away.

"Sh―Shut up.. that's not true." Mingyu argued half-heartily and Wonwoo quirked an eyebrow, quite obviously not believing a word that had just left the other's lips.

"Oh? It's not? That's a shame though, because _you_ still have the same effect on _me_.. Well, I think i'll just have to work harder from now on, then.." he teased, and Mingyu's head snapped into his direction again.

"Wait w―what? What do y― _ah.._ " Mingyu cut himself off, after Wonwoo had circled around one of his very sensitive and very hard nipples, pinching it lightly, with index finger and thumb. The older left fleeting kisses on one side of mingyu's face, starting from his temple and trailing down until his lips connected with the crook of Mingyu's neck. Once there, he began sucking, with the full intention of leaving a mark, and he occasionally used his teeth to scrape the sensitive skin, all the while proceeding with the stimulation of the younger's nipples.

Mingyu's body was running hot and he had to bite his bottom lip to force down the sounds at the back of his throat.

"Still not true?" Wonwoo's soft voice rang in his ears and Mingyu opened his eyes to see the older moving to sit on his lap, while smiling down at him with a glint of mischief in his eyes. Their faces were inches apart, as Wonwoo had leaned down again to have a better view of Mingyu's face but said man turned his head.

"A-Absolutely not.." _L_ _ies._

Wonwoo rolled his eyes playfully and grabbed Mingyu's chin gently, to force him to look at him again. Their eyes locked, Wonwoo's eyes burning into the other's, and Mingyu tried to avert his gaze again, when-

" _E_ _yes on me._ "

Mingyu's dick twitched at that, and it sent a jolt through Wonwoo's body, since he was seated directly on his boyfriend's crotch. The taller had always had a.. _thing_.. for commands, and this one was no different.

So, he finally, _finally_ , looked up again, and this time the eye contact lasted for more than just a second. Wonwoo smiled softly, as he moved to cup the face of the boy infront of him with both of his hands, tracing the cheekbones softly.

"Guess, I'll just make you feel good, until you admit it."

Mingyu, who had already accepted defeat, just closed his eyes and gulped down the lump in his throat nervously.

" _Okay._ "

And those were the last words spoken, before Wonwoo captured Mingyu's lips into a kiss once again, with the only difference being, that this one was a lot more fast paced. His clothed chest layed flat on the other's exposed one, while his arms caged in Mingyu's head. The air was filled with noises of lips smacking against eachother, and heavy breathing from whenever their lips parted, just for them to connect again a second later.

It was dirty, the way Wonwoo grabbed Mingyu's cheeks, squishing them lightly with one hand, and licked into his mouth with no shame, yes. But it was even dirtier, how Mingyu opened his mouth in response, with the ghost of a smile on his face, and stuck his tongue out, to welcome the feeling of Wonwoo's, and suck it into his mouth.

The latter groaned at the feeling, and he tilted his head for better access. To say, that incredibly lewd and hot sight of Mingyu sticking his tongue out with eyes half-lidded in pleasure, turned him on, would be a major understatement.

By now, Wonwoo was also half hard, while Mingyu's erection had hardened completely, straining against his sweatpants, which of course didn't go unnoticed by the older. Wonwoo broke the kiss, biting down on Mingyu's bottom lip and sucking on it lightly, drawing a breathy moan from the younger ― the sound went directly into his crotch ― and shifted back, until he was seated between Mingyu's legs.

His hands roamed all over the taller's upper body, and wonwoo admired the sight infront of him. From the disheveled hair, the blooming marks on his neck, the tanned skin and muscles, to the huge buldge in Mingyu's pants.

Kim mingyu looked beautiful like this.

Wonwoo wet his lips once again, before leaning down and pressing hot, burning kisses onto Mingyu's, with sweat glistening, abdomen.

The younger squirmed under him, breathing heavily, and seemingly becoming impatient.

"Hurry up! please, Won―" Wonwoo had placed a finger on Mingyu's lips, rendering him silent.

"No."

"But―"

Wonwoo twisted his left nipple, and Mingyu's back arched, eyes and mouth wide open, as a high-pitched whine resonated from his throat.

" _N_ _o―_ "

He leaned down to press a fleeting kiss, an inch above Mingyu's right nipple.

"― _means_ ―"

His lips, merely ghosting over Mingyu's skin, circled around one of the younger's most delicate spots, until they hovered directly above it.

"― _no._ "

And finally, Wonwoo sealed his mouth around it, teeth scraping the sensitive skin, as he bit down carefully, whilst his right hand finally took care of the situation in Mingyu's pants ― well, if you can call placing a hand on Mingyu's crotch without really moving it, 'taking care of it'. The younger certainly didn't think so.

"Oh _fuck_ ―Won―" Mingyu choked on his own words, eyes screwing shut once again, and his left hand found its way into Wonwoo's hair.  
He tucked at it lightly, and the older took that as an indicator to suck and press his hand down even harder.

Mindless curses, variations of his boyfriend's name and sounds of arousal left Mingyu's mouth, and soon, Wonwoo decided, that he had teased the younger enough, atleast concerning the lack of attention his dick got. So, he let go of Mingyu's nipple, licking it one last time, resulting in a tremble from Mingyu, and began palming the buldge, tracing the outline of his cock, that was even visible through the sweatpants he was wearing.

"Don't tease― _fuck―_ not today. P―Please I. I don't think I can―" he cut himself off with a strangled sound at the back of his throat, when Wonwoo's hand wandered past his waistband, his long, slender fingers wrapping loosely around his dick, unmoving. _T_ _easing_. Exactly how he _didn't_ want it.

"Pshh.. relax, Gyu." Wonwoo said soothingly against the younger's lower stomach, which had red and purple-ish patches splattered all over it, marking Mingyu as his. His boyfriend. His sweetheart. His _darling._ "I'll make you feel good, love. So good. Be patient."

And just like that, Mingyu melted under him, any tension that had been in his limbs and muscles previously, leaving his body completely. It was a silent invitation. For wonwoo to wreck him. Ruin him. Do whatever he wants to do with him. Because he trusted Wonwoo. Mingyu trusted him, because he knew Wonwoo wouldn't dare to try anything, that would make Mingyu feel uncomfortable. He knew, in Wonwoo's eyes he, Mingyu, and his well-being would always be his top priority, when it came to sex.

"Okay." he agreed for the second time. " _O_ _kay._ I trust you. Have your way with me." his tone was hushed, low and Mingyu could see his boyfriend's eyes darken at his words, feel his body go rigid (the younger actually inhaled sharply, when the grip around his cock tightened for a few seconds). He smiled attractively and raised one hand to trace it through Wonwoo's hair, when he still hadn't started moving again. "C'mon hyung. I gave you the go." his hand paused and he cupped the other's cheek.

" _W_ _hat are you waiting for_?"

That's all it took for Wonwoo to dive in again, sucking a mark right above Mingyu's pants, while simultaneously moving his hands to pull them down. The slide of the fabric down Mingyu's legs was smooth, _too smooth_ , and Wonwoo stopped tugging them when they were at the level of his knees, because he noticed something.

" _Baby.._ di―did you shave?" he asked, though the answer was kind of obvious, considering the hands that were already kneading the soft skin of mingyu's inner thighs, while his wide-eyed gaze flickered between the younger's face and his glistening, with sweat-coated legs, in astonishment and hunger.

"Only for you." Mingyu said, a lazy grin, paired with half-lidded eyes displayed on his face and Wonwoo stilled, _again ―_ Lord, when will he stop doing that? his fingers dug into the smooth skin of his boyfriend's thighs, probably leaving marks, and he took a deep breath to, atleast, keep the last bit of his self-restraint. He had to, how could he not, when Mingyu just said _that._

" _Fuck,_ Gyu. Do― _you drive me crazy._ "

Wonwoo cursed and leaned down, connecting their lips in a passionate kiss. He felt the younger's shit-eating grin against his mouth, large, hot hands wandering underneath the hem of his t-shirt and Mingyu kicking off his pants. All the while, Wonwoo kept caressing his boyfriend's thighs, which coaxed breathless moans and quiet gasps out of Mingyu.

Wonwoo'd grown incredibly hard, his erection straining against the fabric of his jeans painfully, and he couldn't help but grind down, letting their crotches rub against eachother. Mingyu's hands stopped tracing Wonwoo's stomach for a second, when he tilted his head back with his eyes blown wide, and a throaty sound escaping his lips, before resuming to fondling Wonwoo's body even more desperate.

"I need this off." he said as he tugged at the hem of Wonwoo's shirt, and the latter granted him that that request all too gladly. It had began becoming too hot, anyways. Wonwoo sat up and draped the shirt over his head, before pulling Mingyu up.

"Lets take this to the bedroom, shall we?"

Mingyu cocked an eyebrow and opened his mouth ― this wouldn't be the first time they fucked in the living room ― but his words were left unsaid, when Wonwoo hooked his hands under Mingyu's smooth thighs and, though slightly struggling, hoisted him up in the air, leaving the younger no other choice, but to wrap his long legs around Wonwoo's waist and his arms around the other's neck.

"Didn't know you were this strong, you used to have such noodle arms." he said teasingly, their faces merely two inches apart, while Wonwoo carried him out of the living room. His bratty side was beginning to showcase, and though Wonwoo had to admit he quite liked it, when Mingyu let that side of him loose, he couldn't help but scoff. Especially after that couch talk. He thought Mingyu had let _him_ take the lead.

So, without any second thoughts, he pushed Mingyu's back against the nearest wall, pressing his body against the younger's erection _hardly_ , before bringing their faces closer, but not actually letting their lips touch. His breathing was ragged, and so was Mingyu's, and if the younger thought Wonwoo couldn't turn him on even more, he would've been proven wrong right in this moment.

" _Behave._ " Wonwoo said, the commanding tone seeping through his voice once again, and Mingyu actually tipped his head back, banging it against the wall rather harshly. But the boy didn't seem to care, because all he could he manage was a―for the lack of a better word―pathetic whine. "Hyung.."

"That's right. You're gonna behave for hyung, just like the good boy you are? My _best_ boy _._ "

Wonwoo's voice was low, deep, raspy. Traced with unhidden lust. And it made Mingyu nod and want to comply any propostion the older could, but not necessary would, make.

" _Your_ best boy. Only yours―I'm yours. _Fuck._ " Mingyu was a mess, and Wonwoo seemingly caught onto that, because he started moving towards their shared bedroom again. While he didn't have anything against fucking Mingyu into the wall per se―he was sure it would yield an incredibly hot side, when Mingyu's legs would give up under him, only standing due to Wonwoo's hands holding him up―Wonwoo felt the urge to spoil his boyfriend today.

Once arrived in the bedroom he sat down on their bed, with his back leaning against the headboard and Mingyu still seated on his lap. Their lips had slotted together in a wet, messy kiss again, and Wonwoo's hands moved from the back of Mingyu's thighs to his butt, slipping underneath the thin cloth of the boxers. Mingyu tipped his head back, once again, moaning softly, and thus breaking the kiss, when Wonwoo groped his ass roughly. But it seemed like the older wanted to keep his lips occupied, because he attached them to Mingyu's neck immediately, sucking a new hickey into his skin, and not letting the boy get a second to catch his breath.

"Hyung please. I― _fuck_. Please take your― _hng_ ―pants. Take your pants off. I want you. _Need you._ Wonwoo hyung. Please I― _fuck me._ Please."

Mingyu was desperate, and it showed. Through his ragged voice. His disheveled hair. His rosy cheeks. His plump lips that shone with saliva. And most importantly, his big, hard dick, that had been leaking precome into his briefs, eversince Wonwoo had decided to tease his nipples.

Wonwoo drank in the sight infront of him with dark eyes blown wide, and he licked his lips hungrily.

"Fuck, Gyu― _baby_.. Look at you, being so needy for me. You want me inside you? My cock filling you up to the brim, until you can't think of anything else than the stretch of your hole and how good I make you feel? Until the only words that leave your mouth are my name and your begging for more? Is that what you want?"

Mingyu only managed to nod vigorously, not really capable of forming a coherent sentence in that moment, and he ground down, both of the men groaning at the friction. Nonetheless, Wonwoo wouldn't take the nod as an answer so he gripped Mingyu's chin, that was still tipped towards the ceiling, and forced it down.

"Say it."

Mingyu squirmed on top of him. "Hyung.."

" _Say it, baby._ "

"Yes. _Yes_! I want that, fuck. You―know the. The answer. It's yes, _God_ hyung. It's always―always yes."

And with that, Mingyu suddenly found himself on his back, bare, with two arms caging him in and legs spreading his thighs apart. His dick curved prettily on his abdomen, precome now pooling on his skin instead of in his briefs.

How he ended up stripped so fast, you may ask?

Well..

Lets just say, Wonwoo had _tried_ to pull of the boxers like any other person would've, but he had apparently been a little too eager, because what really happened was, that he ripped them apart, probably beyond repair. And Mingyu? Didn't really care, to be very honest. Because he actually found it really hot, seeing Wonwoo so worked up, with his muscles flexing and jaw tensing.

"Okay then," Wonwoo half-whispered against Mingyu's lips. "Take off my jeans."

"Wh―What?" Mingyu spluttererd, incredibly flustered by the sudden request, even though the older had filled his ears with far dirtier words just a minute prior.

"You said I should take my pants off. You do it."

Mingyu's lips formed a silent ' _oh_ ' and he slowly moved his shaking hands to Wonwoo's crotch area. Once there, he fumbled with the button, until Wonwoo cut his actions off with a light peck on his lips.

"Are you scared, baby?" Wonwoo's soft voice rang in his ears and Mingyu whimpered pathetically, when the older kissed him again. "It's me. Just me, your Wonwoo hyung."

And suddenly, Wonwoo's expression turned worried.

"Do―Do you not want to do this? Am I forci―"

"NO! No. Hyung, that's. That's not the reason. It―It's just.. we―we haven't really had sex in the last two months or so, and.. usually I'm on the giving end.. and.. I don't know? I'm kind of nervous? i guess? It's not you, and I definitely don't want you to stop or anything, I wouldn't have said yes to your questions otherwise, I just got nervous all of sudden, yea.." Mingyu trailed off, eyes avoiding Wonwoo's gaze.

"Oh Gyu.." the latter said softly, _lovingly_ , stroking stray strands of hair out of Mingyu's face."It's okay, you know? To be nervous. And if that's the case right now, I'll go slower. How about that?"

And after a second of silence passed, Mingyu nodded, although hesitant. He didn't want wonwoo to think he was frail, or to weak to handle his rougher side. He didn't want to _disappoint_ him. But as he looked up into his lover's eyes, that were filled with affection and care, he knew his worries were pointless, unnecessary.

"Okay, baby. I'll take care of you." A reassuring kiss. "Just lay back and relax.. Will you do that for me?"

Mingyu was looking at Wonwoo with big, round googly eyes and he nodded again, his mind incapable of forming an appropriate answer.

"Good boy." Wonwoo rewarded Mingyu with another slow kiss, but before said boy could wrap his arms around wonwoo's neck, the older leaned away, standing up next to the bed, all the while never breaking eye contact with Mingyu.

"Watch me, baby. Do not take your eyes off me." he said, before his hands reached down and fumbled with the button and zipper of his jeans. Mingyu followed the movement with dark eyes and he gulped, obviously affected by the act, when Wonwoo pulled his pants down, taking his boxers right with them.

"Fuck hyung. You're so _hot_ , 's not fair!" Mingyu let his eyes wander over the sight infront him, shamelessly stopping at Wonwoo's erection, before groaning. "God, come here."

Wonwoo chuckled ― mostly at the grabby hands ― kneeled on their bed carefully, and crawled back between Mingyu's legs, taking his hands into his own, lacing them together, and pinning them on each of Mingyu's sides. Their erections brushed against eachother fleetingly and Mingyu shuddered under Wonwoo, tipping his chin up a little, a silent demand for a kiss. Wonwoo complied, immediately dragging his tongue over Mingyu's bottom lip. They kissed eachother like that, slow and passionate, trying to convey their feelings without using words, and it worked.

Gently, Wonwoo removed his right hand out of Mingyu's desperate grip, to reach out to drawer next to their bed and, taking the lube standing on it. He left soft kisses along Mingyu's prominent jawline, and the younger moved his head, to grant Wonwoo even more access.

"I'll prep you now, is that okay, baby?" Wonwoo spoke in a whispered tone, before biting down on Mingyu's earlobe without any real force.

Mingyu whimpered quietly at that. "Yes, hyung. It is. Please―"

Wonwoo crawled back until he was laying between Mingyu's deliciously thick thighs, in an instant, but of course not before leaving a few last kisses all over his chest and torso. The sight was wonderful, and Wonwoo felt a wave of pride surge through him, when he realised, that he was the only to be granted this view.

"You look beautiful, Gyu. Absolutely gorgeous. And you're mine, all mine. Right, baby?"

" _Hyung_!" Mingyu looked at him accusingly, bashfully, with prettily flushed cheeks. "Get on with it. I want―I want you. Want to feel you. Plea―" whatever Mingyu had expected his begging would do, he certainly hadn't envisioned Wonwoo placing a wet, hot kiss on his perineum, and neither had he envisaged Wonwoo's tongue working itself all the way up, from his hole to his balls. He moaned loudly and Wonwoo smirked against Mingyu's skin, before dragging his tongue across the twitching hole again, pressing it down slightly. "You like that, baby?"

Mingyu's back arched and another whimper escaped his throat. " _Yes_. Fuck. But please, just. Fuck me. I―I won't last long like this."

Wonwoo backed away, but not before pressing a last lingering kiss on Mingyu's twitching entrance, and reached for the lube that laid next them on the bed. " _As you wish, Mingyu-ah._ "

Once he sat up properly, between Mingyu's thighs, Wonwoo opened the tube, and drizzled a bit―more like a lot―of the content over his index, middle and ring finger. He lowered them and grazed over the younger's hole teasingly.

"Ready, baby?"

Mingyu nodded eagerly and gripped the bedsheets in anticipation.

Wonwoo didn't respond. Instead, he leaned down to peck Mingyu's lips, and simultaneously started pressing his index finger into Mingyu carefully. The latter's breath hitched, and he pulled a face at the uncomfortable feeling, but he got himself to relax, without the need of his boyfriend's reassuring words.

The finger started moving, and Mingyu found himself sighing contently at the sensation. He raised his arms to circle them around Wonwoo's neck, and brought their mouths together in a short, passionate liplock. "Finally."

Wonwoo chuckled fondly, but leaned away to put all of his focus on the digit that was fingering Mingyu, with the sole intention of loosening him up, so he could take Wonwoo, without feeling anything, but pure pleasure. The pad of his finger grazed the inner walls, occasionally pressing into them aswell, although with no real force, and Mingyu's head fell back, as a quiet " _ah_ " sound filled the room.

"Do you want another one?" Wonwoo asked tenderly, without stopping the movement of his finger.

"Yes!", came the whispered reply, laced with unhidden lust and desperation for more.

A second finger―the middle finger―joined the first digit, sliding in smoothly, due to the amount of lube Wonwoo had used, and Mingyu's own precome, that was trickling all the way down, from the tip of cock, over his hole, and onto the, already wet, bedsheets.

The effect was immediate. Mingyu's chin tipped up and his whole body tensed as he relished the feeling of Wonwoo's fingers. He looked at Wonwoo, with his eyes blown wide open, and whatever the older saw in them, it made him move his fingers once again.

The pace became faster with each thrust, and when Wonwoo started spreading his fingers, scissoring Mingyu, and rubbing them against the inner walls again, this time with more heat, he made Mingyu gasp for air desperately.

"Hyung! _Hyung_! You―You're so. So fucking― _ah_ ―good. So good."

Mingyu was stammering, stumbling over his words, as Wonwoo continued to finger him at a punishing pace and his head was buzzing with exhilaration.

"One more. One more! Please―" Mingyu's voice cracked, "― _Won_ , one more."

"Psh.. don't worry, baby. I've got you." Wonwoo said, and pushed the last finger that was covered in lube into Mingyu.

The stretch was mildly painful and Mingyu's breath hitched, once all the fingers were burried knuckle-deep inside him again. He shifted hips up to get Wonwoo's finger even deeper, but the latter pushed them down again and stopped his movements. "Relax, love."

" _Please_ , Wonwoo. Hyung! I―" his pleading died down, and instead, got replaced by a loud, lewd moan, when Wonwoo suddenly, without a warning, curled his fingers, pressing them against his prostate in the process.

Mingyu's thighs clamped shut around wonwoo's arm for a second and his back arched as he opened his mouth to _speak_ again.

"Again, again! _Again―_ fuck. Do that again."

Wonwoo thrust his digits into Mingyu at a relentless pace, practically abusing Mingyu's walls and sweet spot, and Mingyu? That boy was a whining, moaning and shuddering mess.

His mind had blanked. He wasn't capable of thinking anymore, because it just felt _so good_ ; The way Wonwoo was handling him, taking him apart, bit by bit, leaving him inept of doing anything, but letting the sounds at the back of his throat free. His cock was twitching, leaking precome nonstop, and Mingyu felt himself not able to wait anymore.

"Hyung―ready! I'm― _fuck_ ―ready!"

Wonwoo stilled, and he looked up at Mingyu's face to look for any sort of sign that said otherwise. "Are you sure, Gyu? I don't wanna hurt you.."

" _Yes!_ " was the immediate reply, so Wonwoo pulled his fingers out and wiped them on the bedsheets.

Mingyu whined quietly, at the feeling of being empty, and he took the lube bottle next to him, opening the cap to squeeze some of the content into the palm of his hand. He leaned up a bit, tensing up his faint abs, and reached for Wonwoo's cock to lube him up ― though Wonwoo's precome had been a good basis already.

Wonwoo groaned roughly, when he felt Mingyu's hands on his length, and he pushed the latter's upper body down again. He connected their lips in a passionate kiss, driven by the arousal both of the males felt, and detached Mingyu's hands from him, to pin them down into the matress, above the younger's head.

They were both breathing raggedly, their eyes closed, and upper bodys flushed together, and Wonwoo moved his free hand to cup Mingyu's flushed cheek.

"Hey Mingyu?", he asked softly.

"Hm?", said boy replied quietly.

" _I love you._ "

Mingyu ripped his eyes open and stared at the man towering over him. His heart, he almost swore, had stopped beating, and his cheeks took on an even darker shape of red.

He looked like a cherry, an _adorable_ and _beautiful_ cherry, and yes, _Wonwoo loved him_. So much. Even though he had never said it out loud, until this very moment because he had always thought, showing it through his actions was enough.

"I love you, baby." Wonwoo let his gaze flicker over the features of Mingyu's face and small smile spread on his face. The boy didn't need a reply to his sudden confession right now; being here with Mingyu was all that mattered. "Are you ready?"

It took Mingyu a second to reply, and when he did, he gifted Wonwoo with the brightest smile, and cutest giggle, the latter had ever been granted to see and hear. _An angel._ "Yes hyung! Didn't I already tell you that?"

"Yea yea, you did.. Sorry for worrying about you.", he said sarcastically, but pecked Mingyu's lips again, anyways, before sitting up and propping himself on his knees. The fingers, which had been pinning Mingyu's wrists into the matress, detached themselves―Mingyu didn't even think of moving them away from above his head though, instead gripping the pillows in anticipation―and his hands moved to Mingyu's thighs. Wonwoo spread them as wide as possible, and Mingyu's quivering entrance was on display again. (If you saw Wonwoo's mouth watering at the sight, no you did not.)

He took the base of his cock in his hand, and positioned himself, checking for any sign of reluctance in the other's face one last time, before finally, _finally_ pressing into Mingyu.

It took Mingyu's breath away, and not just figuratively. The stretch stinged quite a lot as Wonwoo was a lot bigger than his fingers, but he didn't want Wonwoo to stop (which the latter did anyway).

Wonwoo had barely pushed in past his tip, surpressing a groan, when he noticed the tears forming in Mingyu's unfocused eyes. Worriedly, Wonwoo raised his hand to cup his cheek again, stroking it gently. "Hey, hey, hey baby? I'm sorry.. does it hurt a lot?"

Mingyu gulped and shook his head, as if trying to avoid the question. "Just―Just.. let me get used to it again. I'll be fine." he shifted his hips to get Wonwoo's cock deeper, and hissed, once the older finally was burried fully inside of him.

Wonwoo surpressed another sound of arousal, and the hand that rested on Mingyu's cheek wandered to the top of his head, where Wonwoo began carding through the fluffy (and sweaty) mop of black, disheveled hair. "Tell me when it's okay."

Mingyu nodded and closed his eyes before taking a deep breath. He had to relax, otherwise this wouldn't be enjoyable for either of them, and that he didn't want. At all. It had been too long, since they had last had sex, atleast with him on the bottom, and Mingyu wouldn't wait for a second longer ― he physically _couldn't_ , that's how desperate he was.

They stayed in this position for quite a while―if you can call two and a half minutes 'a while'―with Wonwoo comforting Mingyu, by whispering words of reassurance into his ear, until Mingyu gave Wonwoo the go.

"It's okay now."

Wonwoo nodded and pulled out slowly, the slide of his cock against Mingyu's walls feeling so _amazing_ , he had to groan softly (" _S_ _o tight, baby. So tight for me_!"), and only the tip was still connected with his boyfriend's body, when he suddenly pressed in again.

He stretched Mingyu, he stretched Mingyu _good_ , and Mingyu's breath stuttered and his eyelids fluttered at the familiar moving feeling of Wonwoo's cock accompanied by pure bliss. Oh how he had missed this.

Wonwoo's pace was slow and he propped himself on the palms of his hands, both on each side of Mingyu, bracketing him in like a caged animal. Mingyu liked that. _Very much._

Soft, but incredibly lewd, sounds of arousol filled the air as Mingyu finally stopped holding back, and just let loose. He didn't care about the embarrassing moans and whines, the " _ahs_ ", when Wonwoo's tip brushed against his prostate from time to time, or the " _hngs_ ", when his hyung plunged particularly deep.

Not anymore, atleast.

Because Wonwoo was fucking him, fucking him _so good_ , Mingyu felt like this was the only place he truly belonged to. Like it was his destiny to lay under wonwoo, with his thighs apart, and his back arched.

And as Wonwoo looked at Mingyu, thrusting in and pulling out, over and over again, he couldn't but feel like that too.

Maybe soulmates were real. Maybe the concept existed only for the the two of them. Because really? Wonwoo couldn't imagine being with anyone who wasn't the six-feet-two tall, kindhearted giant beneath him, whose eyes always shone with so much excitement for the world around him, as if he were a little kid.

"You feeling good, Gyu-ah?"

A breathy moan was the response, followed by a few " _yes, yes, yes_ '!" and a "Hyung! Faster.. please."

But Wonwoo didn't comply. Not immediately, anyways. Mingyu would still have to work a bit, before getting what he wanted, so instead of going faster, Wonwoo stilled completely, balls deep in Mingyu.

Said boy immediately began to whine and move his hips, but two hands stopped his movements. Wonwoo leaned forward, mouthing against the younger's earlobe and he bit down carefully.

"Get on your knees, then, baby."

Mingyu whimpered quietly, and he obeyed in an instant, unfortunately letting Wonwoo pull out of him in the process. He propped himself on his forearms and sticked his butt up in the air, presenting the stretched, twitching hole that was so desperate to suck Wonwoo's length in again.

"Hyung, please! _Please_..", he croaked, almost whispered, feeling the hungry stare but _not_ the hungry hands or the big cock of his boyfriend on, and _inside_ of him.

"Please, what? Tell me what you want me to do.", Wonwoo replied, calmly (not really) watching Mingyu, and wetting his lips every few seconds.

"Touch me, fuck me! _Fuck_ ―come inside of me. Ne―Need you, Won― _Hyung, please_! Need you to fill me up."

Mingyu sounded like he was close to tears, sexual frustration blending into his strained voice, and into the filthy words that tumbled from his mouth. He was desperate, so, so desperate for release he brought a hand to his own cock, aching for some friction when―

"Who said you could touch yourself?", Wonwoo slapped his hand away from where he was kneeling behind Mingyu, with a growl (and a satisfied smirk, but pshh..). "Don't you want to be a good boy for me?"

"S―Sorry. I'm sorry. _Hyung_ , but please. To―Touch me. Can't―"

The moan Mingyu let out was _loud_ , when Wonwoo moved forwards, suddenly having his hands on Mingyu's hips, thumbs pressing into the skin of the taller's back, and his cock grazing softly over the sensitive hole. He teased him, touching Mingyu but not really _touching_ him, and Mingyu pressed his hips back, in attempt to get Wonwoo inside of him again.

Turned out, Mingyu didn't even need to do that, because _literally_ out of nowhere, Wonwoo started nailing him. Destroying him. And most importantly, hitting his prostate. Every. Single. Time. He was sure that the grip on his hips would leave marks, and he'd probably not be able to walk tommorow.

But he didn't give a flying fuck, because his heart was spiralling out of control, and so was his mouth that was burried in the bedsheets, to atleast muffle _some_ of the sounds, that left his mouth. His arms that had held him up, had given up the second Wonwoo had started pounding into him, and his hands desperately tried to grip onto the sheets for any sort of orientation. But it was useless. Mingyu didn't know where left or right was, nor up and down, all he could focus on was the sheer force and speed with which Wonwoo was fucking him, in that exact moment. It felt so good, so good―

" _Y_ _es, yes―_ Fuck, like that!", Mingyu sobbed into his pillow, "Don't stop, don't fucking stop! _Ha_ ―ah― _H_ _arder_! Wonwoo! Hyung!"

"You want it even harder, baby? Want me to fuck you so hard, you can't walk tomorrow? Tell me, baby, tell me everything you want. I'll do it. For you." his sentences were interrupted by small groans, and pants, and Mingyu felt a shiver rake through his entire body.

Wonwoo showed no signs of stopping the ungodly like pace he was going at, so when he noticed Mingyu was incapable of answering him, too preoccupied with moaning into his pillow, Wonwoo snaked an arm around Mingyu's upper body and lifted him, so Mingyu's back was pressed against his slightly toned chest (yes, contrary to popular belief, Wonwoo _did_ have light pecs, and abs, thank you very much.).

"Answer me, baby boy, or hyung's gonna stop. And you don't want that, do you?", he whispered right into Mingyu's ear, slowing down his pace at the same time, and Mingyu ripped his eyes open so suddenly, even he, himself, was afraid he'd get whiplash.

"No no no, hyung fuck! Just― _ah! fuck, right there_!―continue―", a whimper, "―like―", a moan, "this! 'm close, so fucking _close_ , pl―"

A hand, five, thin, long fingers, wrapped itself around the base of Mingyu's cock, as Wonwoo hit the other's prostate once again, and Mingyu's throat conjured a sound he had yet to make in the bedroom. It wasn't really a scream, but it came close to it, and Wonwoo moaned into the crook of Mingyu's neck, because _W_ _hat the fuck, how the actual fuck is his boyfriend so hot and sexy_?

"You sound beautiful, love!", he said with a hazy tone in his voice, as he began stroking Mingyu's cock with his left hand, matching them with his thrusts. "Come on, let me hear you."

Mingyu tipped his head back, onto Wonwoo's shoulder and whimpered with pleasure once again.

"Fuck, hyung.. you have no―no fucking idea what you're doing to me― _hah_ ―right n― _hng_ ―oh fuck!"

"That's right baby, let me hear all the sounds you got! Show me, _tell me_ , how good I make you feel. Tell me, that only I get to see you like this! _Only me_! You're mine, understand Mingyu-ah? right?", Wonwoo bit down into the junction of Mingyu's neck playfully, not halting his thrusts nor his hand movements, and Mingyu gasped for air desperately.

"Only yours, only yours!", he moaned, "Belong to you, you― _hng fuck_ ―own me, hyungie! Nobody but y― _ahh_!" his hands clutched at Wonwoo's arm that was wrapped around his chest, nails sinking into the older's skin, leaving small crescent-moon-shaped marks all over it.

Wonwoo thrust up and down, mouthing along Mingyu's neck and thumbed over the leaking slit, underneath his fingertips.

"My beautiful baby, you're so pretty! And look at you, blushing at my words, as if you didn't know that you are the prettiest. You like it when I praise you, don't you, Gyu-ah? You want to tell me anything?"

Mingyu still had his head thrown back, and his thighs wobbled under him, as he thrust forward into the fist curled around his hard, dripping cock. " _Fuck_..", he groaned out a long curse and whimpered when Wonwoo squeezed it teasingly.

"You want to come, baby? But you haven't answered my question yet..", he said deeply, stilling his movements again, despite feeling the knot in his stomach tightening aswell. Him, too, aching for release.

"NO, no, no! Hyung _please―_ please don't do this! Am so close, so close, _Wonwoo hyung_! I can't―", Mingyu broke off with a sob, tears blurring his vision, and he tried to move up and down, tried to fuck himself on Wonwoo's cock, but the older just wouldn't let him. _Fuck why wouldn't he let him? It hurt, his cock hurt so fucking much, why, why, why? He was so close to seeing stars, so why?_

"Answer my question, baby boy, and I'll let you come.", Wonwoo commanded, and Mingyu tried to sob out an answer as his eyes rolled back, because no matter how frustrated he was, Wonwoo's commands would _always_ make him feel some type of way.

"Yes―YES! Hyung! Like it when you praise me, te―tease me! Makes me feel all― _fuck_ ―fuzzy inside my h―head. Like―Like it when you call me pretty, makes me feel like a prince, like I'm special. Your special prince, hyungie, _please do something_!"

Wonwoo groaned softly, resuming his thrusts and flicks of his hand, and brought his lips right next to Mingyu's ear, licking the shell how he knew his boyfriend liked it the best.

"You _are_ special, Gyu. My special prince, angel, my everything! You're my most precious baby boy, my puppy, and the reason I wake up with a smile on my face. Every single day. You're the man I want to spend the rest of my life together with." He paused his speech to raise his hand and cup Mingyu's cheek, turning his head towards him. "You've done well for me today, Mingyu-ah." He brought their lips nearer to one another. And when there was only a hair-width space left, Wonwoo whispered:

" _I love you_."

Mingyu sobbed as he came, moaning loudly into Wonwoo's mouth as their tongues danced with eachother and his hand grabbed a fistful of wonwoo's curly hair. The sensation he felt when Wonwoo's come finally filled him up so much he thought he was going to burst, was only the cherry on top, really.

They collapsed on the bed, Mingyu a mess of twitching limbs, panting harshly, both trying to bath in the feeling of pure blissfulness and contentment for as long as possible.

"That was―", Mingyu began, before he cut himself off with a whine, when Wonwoo pulled out of him, just to pull Mingyu on his chest again. Wonwoo wrapped his arms around Mingyu's shoulders,

"―the best sex we've ever had? Yea.", Wonwoo finished, smiling goofily at the boy in his arms.

Mingyu chuckled dazedly, blindly patting the side of Wonwoo's face with his left hand. "I was going to say mind-blowing..", he pretended to consider for a second, before he, too, broke into a sheepish smile. "But I guess that works aswell. Better, even."

It was silent for a few seconds, only their breaths audible as they evened out from their prior, erratic pace.

"Hyungie?", Mingyu broke the silence shyly, as if he was having second thoughts on whether to not or to do go through with something.

"Hm, what is it?"

MIngyu chewed on his bottom lip, hands stilling next to Wonwoo's face.

"Did you mean them? Your words?" his voice was quiet, and it almost sounded a bit sad.

"What do you mean?", Wonwoo asked, slightly confused.

"..your confession.."

_Of course._ Wonwoo should've seen this coming. He really should have, because prior to this day, it had only ever been Mingyu who had dared to utter those three words. That, however, still didn't help Wonwoo's heart from cracking a bit, at the insecure tone of Mingyu's voice.

"Baby.. of course I meant them! Oh God, why would you even think that I didn't? Gyu-ah, _I love you so much_ , you have no idea how much I do!"

Mingyu raised his head, eyes glistening with unshed tears, and a shy smile spread across his face as he let said tears loose. "I'm glad."

He connected their lips in sweet kiss. And in another one. 

"Hey hyung! Wonwoo hyung?", Mingyu asked when they parted again, cheeks slowly colouring themselves pink again and he giggled bashfully.

"What is it, baby?" The tone of Wonwoo's voice was fond.

" _I love you, too_."

**Author's Note:**

> *Chuckles Nervously* Soo.. yeah. That was that. Leave feedback I guess..


End file.
